The development of vehicle turn signals made driving significantly safer. National governments responded by mandating that all road vehicles include standardized turn signal lighting on the front and rear vehicle surfaces. However, turn signals are not always effective at warning other drivers.
The high occurrence of essentially identical signaling has resulted in many drivers becoming essential blind thereto. The location of the turn signals on a vehicle body is also signaling occurring in the peripheral vision of drivers in adjacent lanes, and the signaling may be visually blocked by front and side window pillars that support the vehicle roof structure. Moreover, when turn signals are observed by other drivers, they sometimes do not trigger a conscious reaction in some driving situations. Some manufacturers have attempted to address some limitations of existing turn signaling lighting by adding turn signal lighting to side view mirrors. However, such additional lighting still doesn't adequately address these and other limitations of existing turn signal lighting.
Consequently, there continues to be a tremendous need for further innovation in vehicle turn signal lighting that can address at least some of these known limitations while providing an aesthetically pleasing feature that will be sought by consumers.